Ordinary metal surfaces reflect electromagnetic radiation with a π phase shift. Artificial materials are described, e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,621 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,696, which are capable of reflecting, steering or focusing RF radiation with a variable phase shift. By programming the reflection phase as a function of position on the surface, a reflected beam can be steered or focused.